


Always Forever

by Sakro107



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, New World (One Piece), One Piece Universe, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakro107/pseuds/Sakro107
Summary: Law and Sanji keep their relationship a secret, but this doesn't stop them from loving each other more.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Always Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is the same except that Sanji is the cook for Law's crew.

The Heart Pirates submarine landed on this sunny island, the first to come out was the polar bear who ran out of the submarine where it was hot, then Law came out.

"Penguin, Shachi come on, we need to buy supplies" The two men got out of the sub and followed their captain.

"Oi captain wait!" 

Law turned around "Sanji-ya?"

"Sanji-san~" said the two men blushing.

"What are you doing?" the captain asked.

The blonde had changed his black jumpsuit for a black double-breasted suit with gold buttons and a tie "I'll go with you"

"No, if you need something just tell me"

Sanji wrinkled his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"..." 

"Oh please Captain, let Sanji come with us" Penguin begged.

"..."

"Please captain" Shachi begged.

"...."

"Captain?" Bepo approached the black-haired man.

Law gave a long sigh "fine... you can come with us" Sanji smiled and the two men celebrated.

They went to the market to buy supplies. Shachi and Penguin offered to help Sanji carry the bags. While the two men and the bear argued, the black-haired and the blond walked together.

"I was thinking of making Sukiyaki for dinner, ¿what do you think?" the blond asked.

"Sure" Law said without much interest.

"You know" the blond grabbed the black-haired's hand giving him an electrifying feeling "It's been a long time since the two of us went out together"

Law tried to hide his blush "Sanji-ya..."

"Oh please captain, let's go on a date" he said in a sexy tone.

"Bepo, Shachi, Penguin continue without us, we'll see you at the Polar Tang"

"Uh?" The three of them turned confused looking at the black-haired man and the blond walking away. "Aye-aye captain..."

Law and Sanji keep their relationship a secret, but this doesn't stop them from loving each other more.

Sanji was sitting on the sand and Law was sleeping on his lap. They both listened to the waves breaking on the shore "We should go out together more often" 

"We could but you always end up flirting with a woman" Law said in a low voice and the blonde pinched his nose.

After resting for a while on the beach, they went to wander around the town. The blonde talked to him and Law smiled every time Sanji turned to him. The black-haired man was about to take the blond's hand but was interrupted by a scream.

"TORAOOO!" The little black-haired man yelled running towards them.

"Mugiwara-ya...?" 

"TORAOOOO!" The one with the straw hat jumped up to hug him.

"Oi Mugiwara-ya let me go!!" Law tried to separate him while the blond made fun of him.

"Luffy let him go!" An orange-haired woman yelled at him.

“WAAAAA~ BEAUTIFUL LADY!” Hearts sprang out of him when he saw the beautiful woman.

"OH! YOU'RE TRAFFY'S COOK!" the little black-haired man got too close to the blond one "SANJI! CAN YOU COME TO MY SHIP AND COOK ME A FEAST?!'' Sanji looked at the boy and then at the beautiful woman who was smiling at him.

"Of course!"

"No, I'm sorry Mugiwara-ya bu-" He was interrupted by the blond who tugged at his shirt.

"That's no way to treat your allies, Captain." The blond looked at him angry and Law growled at him.

Now in the Thousand Sunny, in the kitchen the whole crew of the straw hats were talking with the blond.

"¿You used to be the Baratie's Sous Chef?" Said the one with the long nose.

"Baratie?" The skeleton asked.

"It's an ocean going restaurant, we went once a long time ago," said the orange-haired woman sitting at the table.

"BUT WE GOT THERE TOO LATE BECAUSE SANJI WAS ALREADY GONE!" Luffy cried.

"Oh yeah, it's been years since I left." The cook cut meat, vegetables, and fried rice.

"And how did you end up on the Heart Pirates crew?" The reindeer asked.

Sanji smirked at that question and looked at his captain "let's just say they begged me"

"Tsk" Law looked away from the blonde and crossed his arms.

The blond served the food on plates and distributed it on the table. Everyone's eyes sparkled when they saw the food  
"Enjoy"

Luffy began to devour the food in front of him "ITSH SOH GOOT!! I LOV WIT!! SANGI!! ITSH DELICHIOUSH!!" He said with his mouth full and crying of happiness.

"Wow Sanji-kun this is incredible"

"It's delicious cook-san"

"SUPER!!"

"Yohohoho I hadn't eaten so well in so many years"

"It's so good so good!" The reindeer ate.

"Not bad" said the green-haired man who hadn't stopped looking at the blond since they arrived and that bothered Law.

All the compliments made the blonde smile "I'm glad you like it, ESPECIALLY NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHWAN!!" everyone at the table was laughing and talking except Law. Law couldn't help feeling a little annoyed. Sanji looked so happy at that table that for a moment he thought ("what if Sanji joined the Straw Hats")

He got up from the table "Law?" They all looked back at the black-haired man.

"I need some fresh air" was all he said and he walked out of there.

Hours passed and the sun was setting, Sanji came out of the kitchen and approached his captain "Law? Are you good?"

"I'm fine, can we go now?"

"What? why? we haven't had dessert yet"

"..." 

"¿Are you mad Traffy?"

"No, I'm happy, I'm glad you get along with them, maybe you should join the Straw Hats so you can cook them every day" he said sarcastically

Sanji found it funny that his captain was jealous "I can't, I'm already in a perfect crew and with a handsome captain." He hugged Law and gave him a kiss on the neck "very handsome" he gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"You fit very well in here, also Mugiwara-ya eats more than me"

"Law, stop now" the blond said serious.

"There's also that orange-haired woman you drool over so much and Zoro-ya who can't stop staring at your ass"

"HUH!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? UGH, YOU'RE SO UNBEARABLE" Sanji went back to the ship's kitchen furious.

"This is one of our worst dates" he said quietly looking out the sea. He didn't like arguing with Sanji but he didn't like the idea of losing him. He didn't want to lose him, but ¿would Sanji really leave him? After everything they've been through.

────────────

("¿Eh? you still here? I already told you that I won't join you, I ain't gonna be a pirate" the cook said to the black-haired man "I'm gonna stay here and be a cook"

"Fine, I'll I give up then" he said with a grin approaching the blond.

The blond lit a cigarette "How are your injuries?"

"Better"

"You didn't have to help us fight those pirates, we had it under control" he took a drag on his cigarette and looked at the man "but you did and I thank you" The blond was going to leave but Law took him by the arm and pulled him closer to him.

"Let me take you to All Blue"

Sanji was surprised to hear that and started laughing "Do you know where it is?"

"No, but I'll find it for you" The blond smiled at him and laughed again.)

────────────

"Idiot" he said quietly. Law sighed and decided to go back to the kitchen.

But before entering "SANJI, YOUR FOOD IS THE BEST!! CAN YOU BE MY COOK?!" Law froze upon hearing that.

"LUFFY!" A woman yelled at him. Law was about to kick the door.

"Sorry, I can't be your cook, I belong to Law" he lit a cigarette "but I can cook for you if we meet again"

"OKAY!!" he said happily.

Law felt a little embarrassed ("I belong to Law") those words flashed through his head. He tried to calm down before entering.

They all turned to see the black-haired man "OH?! Torao you came back!" Luffy yelled. Law looked at the little boy and then at the blond who was handing out Parfaits at the table. The two looked at each other for a while, Sanji's eyes said that he was still angry "Come on Trao sit with us!!" He yelled again hitting the chair next to him.

Law sat down next to the straw hat boy. Sanji served him ice cream and then sat at the table away from him.

Everyone falls in love with the delicious dessert that the blond made "Wow Sanji this is incredible" said the one with the long nose.

"Oi Torao!" he took a bite of his ice cream  
"Where are you and your crew headed now?"

Law was quiet for a moment and looked at the blonde who was still ignoring him "I'm looking for the All Blue, that's where we're headed" Sanji was surprised to hear that.

"All Blue?" asked the reindeer.

"Yes, it's a mystical sea of legends, which is rumored to be the only place in the world where the North, South, East and West seas meet. In this legendary ocean, it's said that there are fish from each of the four seas"

"WOW!! THAT SOUNDS INCREDIBLE" Luffy yelled with a sparkle in his eyes "ALL THOSE FISHES MUST TASTE DELICIOUS!!"

Law looked at Sanji who was trying to cover the blush on his face.

When they finished eating the captain and the cook said their goodbyes and went to the submarine.

"You didn't have to tell them about All Blue" the blond said, lighting a cigarette.

"But that's where we're headed" 

Sanji laughed at that. He was glad to hear the blond's laugh "Sanji, I'm sorry, I acted like an idiot" he stood in front of the blond "I didn't mean those things, I really don't like the idea of losing you"

Sanji grabbed the hands of the black-haired man "Idiot, I'm not leaving you, I'm your cook and I love you" He approached to kiss him on the lips "You also promised to take me to All Blue" They both laughed.

"I love you too Sanji" they kissed again.

Law wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and pulled him closer to him, put his hands under his shirt and began to caress his abdomen.

"Hmm..mm..." Sanji tried to push Law away "L..Law stop"

"What's wrong?"

"Not now, I still have to cook for twenty one people" 

"..."

Sanji found cute the face his captain made "but I'm free all night for you, captain" he whispered in a sexy tone.

he was going to kiss him but a voice interrupted them "Captain, Sanji-san you guys came back" said a woman with brown hair.

"BEAUTIFUL IKKAKU-SWAN~" the cook yelled with hearts around.

Law gave a long sigh "Idiot".

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> I hope you liked this story, I was thinking of doing more parts, I don't know, tell me what you think. 🍂


End file.
